Tadukooverse
Tadukooverse is a Christian Minecraft server that was founded and maintained by Tadukoo. (See the Christian Server section below for what it means that Tadukooverse is a Christian server) When Tadukooverse was first opened to the public as "Multiverse 1.1" on January 15, 2012, it had a few plugins which included Multiverse-Core, Multiverse-Portals, and a few others. That is why it was called Multiverse at first. After Tadukoo had the server up for a while, he decided he wanted to rename it Tadukooverse, combining his name and Multiverse, which he considered the most important plugin on the server at the time. Ever since it was first opened to the public, it has gone through many eras of existence and has had many changes along with over 200 Users. There is currently no goal on Tadukooverse, unless you count trying to get the highest rank. Tadukoo announced on April 6, 2013 that he wants to add either a storyline or some sort of goal in the future.TadukooCraft Era Updates (April 2013)#Day 6 Purpose The purpose of Tadukooverse is to provide a Minecraft server for people to play on and enjoy that is up to date with the latest possible Minecraft version and recent plugins as well as to spread the Good News of the Bible in the hope that some will come to salvation through God. This is Article 1, Section 1 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. Christian Server Tadukooverse is a Christian server. This means that some things on the server are Christian themed and some rules and decisions are based on the Bible, but it does not mean that you have to be a Christian to be on the server and if you will not be treated any differently if you are. This is Article 1, Section 2 of the Tadukooverse Constitution. Gameplay The gameplay is like normal Minecraft for the most part, which you can read about on the Minecraft Wiki if you want to learn more. The differences include money, more book functions, chat censoring, protection, a calendar system, multiple worlds, hack protection, announcements, player heads, realistic shopping, the Rules Test, and the Starting Bank Loan. Money world.]] Money is added by iConomy, and you can obtain it in multiple ways, most of which are controlled by Essentials. You get money when you start, but with the addition of the Rules Test and Starting Bank Loan, you must earn the starting money by completing the Rules Test. The money you earn can be used to buy items from the stores, other people, or just for bragging rights. Books book.]] Even though books can now be written in Vanilla Minecraft, Tadukooverse allowed writing in books before that by using Bookworm, which adds a different way of writing in them, using commands instead of the default way. This way makes it easier to make copies of books and then you can sell multiple copies in the server to make money, or to trade with people for other items. You can also place them in bookshelves and then make libraries, like the Flatvale Library. Bookworm is no longer used. BookWormConverter was used to convert the bookworm books into vanilla books, and BookShelf is now used to place books into bookshelves and allow for unlimited copies of a book or even to sell them from the shelf. BookRules is used for the rules book and certain other books to be given to you when you first join the server. Multiple Worlds Multiverse allows for multiple worlds to be present on the server. Some have specific purposes, some are for cities, and some are just sort of there. Hack Protection Another rule on Tadukooverse is that you're not allowed to hack. This is enforced using NoCheatPlus, which will prevent most hacks. It will ban people for some of the hacks, and kick people for some as well. bPermissions allows ops to do what they should be able to without being accused of hacking by NoCheatPlus. Realistic Shopping RealShopping makes it so that you can enter a store, take whatever you want, pay at the cash register, and leave. This makes the shopping more realistic. You are unable to teleport in or out of a shop, and you can't leave without paying or leaving items in the store. History Pre-Multiverse Era on January 13, 2012 by accident.]] Tadukooverse started because of a combination of Tadukoo's wants and Drrick5's ideas. The Pre-Multiverse Era is the time before the server was open to the public. Multiverse Era Before Tadukooverse had the name of "Tadukooverse", it was simply called "Multiverse", and was named after the most important plugin, Multiverse. Classic Era Eventually Tadukoo gave the server the name of Tadukooverse and began making changes to the server. (First) Darkness Era Eventually the server went down for a long time, starting the (First) Darkness Era. Golden Era After a long time of being down, the server was re-opened through the Grand Re-Opening, beginning the Golden Era. Maintenance Era (Second Darkness Era) After a time of joyful celebration, the server was taken down for maintenance, starting the second darkness era. TadukooCraft Era (Third Darkness Era) After a while of the Maintenance Era, Tadukoo thought he'd re-open the server to start the Renaissance Era, but he failed and began the third darkness era. First Strange Era After two darkness eras, tadukoo decided the server needed to be revived, but there were some things he still wanted to work on before it was officially "up", so he created the strange era. The server was put up, but it was not advertised. In-Between Era (Fourth Darkness Era) On September 10, 2013, Tadukooverse went down for a while before being brought back up on December 16, 2013, which started the Second Strange Era. Second Strange Era On December 16, 2013, Tadukooverse came back up to do more maintenance in preparation for the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. Renaissance Era Eventually the Renaissance Era will come, after the server experiences the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. Ranks There are multiple ranks on Tadukooverse, including normal ranks for non-ops, special ranks, and staff positions. You start out with the rank of Servant, and can move up all the way to Bishop. The special ranks are only available by doing certain things, such as being the first to finish the Tadukooian Contest for the Tadukooian rank. The Staff positions are only available if Tadukoo can trust you and you apply. Worlds There are many worlds on Tadukooverse. Some are normal, some are special, some are for events, some are nether worlds, some are end worlds, and some are hidden/private. Cities There are cities on Tadukooverse. These are areas where there is WorldGuard protection provided for people who pay the city owner for plots of land. Flatvale Flatvale is the main city, it is owned by Tadukoo, and your first plot in it costs $500. Any plots you buy after your first one cost $10,000. Each plot is a 50 by 50 block area surrounded by a two block wide road. This city includes a roller coaster, a library, a mall, and many other buildings. Drrick5's Old City This city was originally owned by Drrick5 on his own server, but he gave it to Tadukooverse, so now Tadukoo owns it. It includes many buildings and currently doesn't have protection. You cannot buy plots here. This may change in the future. Events So far there have only been a few events on Tadukooverse, but some are being planned. Unnamed Event This event was never named, but planned by Tadukoo and he is currently searching the logs for information about it. Grand Re-Opening After the Classic Era ended, Tadukoo wanted to make 100 changes to celebrate when the server re-opened. Tadukooian Contest This is an upcoming contest to earn the rank of Tadukooian. It is planned to come on a holiday and last until someone earns the rank. Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening This is currently being planned by Tadukoo to celebrate the upcoming re-opening of the server since it has been down for many months now. Replacement Servers There have been many replacement servers on Tadukooverse throughout the years. They were up when either the main server couldn't be up, Tadukoo was testing something, or when everyone was waiting for bukkit to update. Herobrine Server At one point, Tadukoo had a Herobrine server up because he was doing maintenance on the main server and he wanted a server up at the time. The only plugin on the server at the time was Herobrine. Laggy Server When Minecraft updated from 1.2.5 to 1.3.1, Tadukoo put up a vanilla 1.3.1 server that had severe lag. It was taken down and the bukkit 1.2.5 server was put back up after a vote was taken. References Category:Tadukooverse